As a container that stores substrates such as semiconductor wafers, a substrate storing container has been known conventionally that has a container main body and a lid body (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H07-307378). Such a substrate storing container is packed in a packing box for transportation and taken out from the packing box, and then the substrates are taken out from the substrate storing container.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H07-307378